Insana
by Padma Raven
Summary: Uma história marcada por traições e pela loucura de uma mulher que se apaixonou pela pessoa errada.


**DISCLAIMER** : _Todos os personagens, locações, etc, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e seus editores!Esta é uma história sem fins lucrativos, feita de fã para fã, e apesar de inspirada na obra Harry Potter, nada tem a ver com a obra original._

**N/A**.: Esta fanfic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto do Marauderer's Map, no qual sorteei a Fla. Só isso para explicar esta história e este ship entre as minhas criações... Rs!

* * *

><p>O som do soar de uma campainha.<p>

Pansy Parkinson correu, praticamente dançando, até a porta do apartamento. Esperou por alguns segundos antes de abri-la, tentando se acalmar e fazer com que seu elevado estado de ânimo não fosse tão óbvio. Com um enorme sorriso no rosto, perguntou sonsamente: "Quem é?"

-Você sabe muito bem quem é! –Respondeu uma voz irritada do outro lado da porta. Mas apesar da evidente irritação, Pansy ficou feliz, pois havia muito tempo que desejava ouvir aquela voz.

Pansy abriu a porta e Harry Potter entrou rapidamente. Muito menos pela vontade de ficar perto dela e muito mais por não querer ser visto junto a ela.

Ele jogou as chaves do carro em cima da mesa de centro na sala, sentou-se e encarou Pansy.

-O que você quer agora? Achei que tinha sido bem claro em nossa última conversa.

O rosto de Pansy foi tomado pela tristeza.

-Sim, mas achei que poderíamos tentar conversar outra vez. As coisas mudam. Quem sabe agora, com a cabeça mais calma, você...

-Nada mudou. – Cortou-a Harry. –E se há algo do qual tenho certeza é de que tudo o que aconteceu entre nós foi um grande erro.

-Não foi um erro! – Pansy exclamou, mesclando raiva e um tom de desespero. – Houve sentimento.

Harry lançou-lhe um sorriso cheio de sarcasmo.

-Você sabe muito bem que a única coisa que fez com que nos aproximássemos foi o desejo por vingança.

Era verdade, e Pansy sabia muito bem disso.

* * *

><p>Harry já estava casado com Ginny Weasley havia alguns anos, e Pansy arrastava um namoro com Draco Malfoy, que não definia se a faria sua esposa ou se terminaria a relação para viver seus dias de solteiro. Enquanto isso, Ginny estava entediada com a vida de casada, sempre dentro de casa cuidando dos filhos e insatisfeita com a excessiva atenção que o marido dispensava ao trabalho. Até que, durante um evento do seu antigo time de Quadribol, Harpias de Holyhead, ela e Draco se esbarraram. A animosidade dos tempos de escola ficara para trás, o que possibilitou que os dois engrenassem uma conversa. Que evoluiu para um mútuo interesse. Que evoluiu para um intenso desejo. Que culminou com a traição. Evidentemente, nenhum dos dois quis assumir o romance, e assim se mantiveram às escondidas, até que foram descobertos por Harry, que apesar da raiva e da mágoa, escolheu continuar com Ginny por causa dos dois filhos que já tinham.<p>

Draco não contou nada para Pansy, mas ela não demoraria a ficar sabendo. Os dois ficaram noivos e evidentemente a notícia chegou aos ouvidos de Ginny, que imediatamente procurou Pansy e contou sobre seu romance clandestino com Draco. Pansy procurou o noivo para cobrar satisfações. Ele não negou o caso e ela soube que tinha sido traída. Mas, apaixonada, conseguiu perdoá-lo.

O que ela e Harry não sabiam é que Ginny e Draco estavam dispostos a continuar se encontrando.

Mas Pansy, que nunca foi burra, logo percebeu que a infidelidade de seu noivo continuava: o perfume da outra em suas roupas, marcas de batom, arranhões no corpo dele que ela sabia que não tinham sido feitos por suas unhas, os sumiços dele durante o trabalho, um definitivo fio de cabelo ruivo e comprido grudado em suas vestes...

Com quem aquele cretino achava que estava lidando?

Terminar o noivado era pouco. Esbofetear os dois também. Chorar diante dele dizendo que era um canalha não resolveria o problema. Ela queria devolver na mesma moeda. E usou todas as armas que pôde para seduzir Harry.

Ele, apesar de não saber que continuava sendo traído, deixou-se envolver por Pansy - afinal, a ideia de estar com a mulher do homem que seduzira sua esposa era muito atraente. E os dois embarcaram naquele caso, movidos apenas pelo desejo de vingança e por atração física, nada mais.

O envolvimento entre os dois durou pouco tempo, apenas alguns meses. Até que Ginny revelou que estava grávida outra vez. Harry, sentindo-se culpado, procurou Pansy para pôr um fim no relacionamento. Então ela lhe revelou tudo o que sabia sobre Draco e Ginny. Que os dois o estavam traindo há tempos, do mesmo modo que eles traíam seus respectivos pares. E que provavelmente ele se tornaria pai do filho de Draco.

Harry achou que era um blefe de Pansy. Com raiva, afastou-se dela, mas a dúvida já estava instalada, o que o fez sentir ainda mais raiva, por não conseguir voltar ao casamento em paz. Pansy o procurou várias vezes tentando reatar, parecendo cada vez mais apaixonada, cada vez mais desesperada, cada vez mais enlouquecida... Era evidente o seu desequilíbrio. Ela não lidou bem com a separação.

E mais uma vez, lá estava ela diante de Harry, se arrastando em busca de uma reconciliação.

* * *

><p>-Fala de uma vez o que você quer, Pansy. – Harry disse, cansado.<p>

-Eu quero você! – ela respondeu, ansiosa. – Quero você só para mim! Agora vai ser tudo diferente, ela não vai mais nos atrapalhar!

-O que você está falando? Enlouqueceu de vez? Minha mulher está prestes a dar à luz, minha filha pode nascer a qualquer momento e eu quero que a minha família fique em paz outra vez.

-Sua filha? – Indagou Pansy, venenosa. – Tem certeza? Eu seria capaz de apostar que ela nasceria loira e com olhos cinzentos.

Harry a olhou com desprezo.

-Não seja patética. Você sabe muito bem que existem meios de verificar a paternidade, e nós já fizemos isso. A criança é minha.

Pansy encarou-o desapontada. Mas logo seu rosto ficou arrogante:

-O quê? Um exame feito por trouxas? Não me faça rir.

-Os trouxas são ótimos em muitas coisas, e essa é uma delas. E uma vez que foi comprovado que a filha é minha, decidi não me envolver mais em aventuras, muito menos com você. Tenho uma família para cuidar.

Pansy correu até Harry e sentou-se no chão, agarrando-se às pernas dele.

-Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Por favor, não! Ouça-me, agora tudo vai ser diferente, ela não vai mais estar aqui para nos atrapalhar!

Harry ficou de pé, desvencilhando-se dela.

-Você está ficando louca ou o quê?

Pansy correu até ele outra vez e o agarrou, colando sua boca à dele enquanto o empurrava contra a parede.

-Você é meu! – Ela sussurrava-É meu, só meu! Ninguém mais vai ficar entre nós! – Ela o beijava e sussurrava, ao mesmo tempo desesperada e enlouquecida, um sorriso estranho perpassando o seu rosto.

Harry tentou resistir por alguns instantes, mas era difícil ser forte com uma mulher atraente pendurada em seu pescoço e beijando-o loucamente. Logo ele estava correspondendo e acariciando-a, como se voltasse ao tempo em que estavam juntos.

Mas a onda de desejo passou imediatamente quando ele abriu os olhos e viu com quem estava agarrado.

-Me larga! Mas que inferno, Pansy! Será que já não falei o suficiente? Eu não te amo! Eu não te quero! O que aconteceu entre nós foi só sexo! – Pegou as chaves e dirigiu-se à porta. –Não sei por que diabos vim até aqui. Você está completamente desequilibrada. Vê se me esquece, tá? E vai se tratar!

Pansy encarou-o com ódio.

-Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas sabe que me ama.

-Eu nunca te amei! Esquece isso! Nunca te prometi nada. Se você se apaixonou, o problema é seu.

Pansy continuou encarando Harry, e seu rosto estava tomado por uma expressão diabólica.

-Ela nunca mais vai ficar entre nós.

-Deixe Ginny em paz.

-Vamos ser só nós dois... E a nossa filhinha.

Harry encarou Pansy com intensidade e sentiu um arrepio na espinha. A cara dela, a voz... Tinha algo muito estranho e muito errado acontecendo ali. Só então ele notou uma mancha de sangue recente nas roupas de Pansy. E leves pegadas de sangue saindo do corredor que levava ao quarto e terminando onde ela abandonara seus sapatos. Que também estavam sujos de sangue.

E no instante em que Harry notou, com um mau presságio, a cena, um choro fino de criança surgiu no ambiente.

Pansy correu em direção ao quarto. Harry a seguiu vacilante, sem saber se devia esclarecer o que estava acontecendo ou fugir do terror que certamente o esperava.

Ouviu a voz de Pansy cantarolando uma canção de ninar, e logo depois dizer: "Fique calma, minha filha. O papai já chegou."

Ao ouvir isto, Harry entrou correndo no quarto e deparou com a cena mais horrenda de sua vida.

Pansy embalava um bebê recém-nascido, que chorava quase sem forças, enrolado em um lençol ensanguentado. E aos seus pés estava Ginny. Seus olhos arregalados pelo pavor. Sem vida. Caída em uma poça de seu próprio sangue. Seu ventre aberto, onde Pansy enfiara a faca para rasgá-la e roubar o seu bebê. Que agora estava nos braços de uma mulher enlouquecida, desprotegido e provavelmente encontraria a morte em poucas horas.

Choque, pavor, náusea... Várias sensações misturadas tomaram conta de Harry naquele instante. "Ginny", ele murmurou, abaixando-se ao lado dela, colocando a mão em seu pescoço tolamente, tentando sentir a pulsação que não existia mais.

-Está vendo? Ela não pode mais nos atrapalhar. Eu resolvi tudo! Livrei você e o Draco dessa mulher nojenta. Agora podemos ficar juntos para sempre, amor! Eu, você e a nossa filha! Fiz tudo isso por você! – Declarou Pansy, com um sorriso desvairado no rosto.

Harry a encarou aterrorizado, a dor e culpa apunhalando-o no peito. Largou o corpo inerte de Ginny e voou em direção a Pansy, arrancando a criança de seus braços. Sem dizer uma só palavra, correu para fora do apartamento, deixando a amante sozinha com o corpo da esposa. Ouviu o grito apavorado dela, que provavelmente caíra em si ao vê-lo saindo e se dera conta do que tinha feito. Correu o mais rápido que pôde para se distanciar daquela tragédia e tentando salvar sua filha.Já não tinha consciência do que estava ou não fazendo, só se preocupava em correr o mais rápido possível e salvar aquela criaturinha que ele já amava. O nó em sua garganta mal o deixava respirar, as lágrimas apavoradas escorriam por seu rosto. A imagem do rosto enlouquecido de Pansy se mesclava à horrível cena de Ginny dilacerada, e sua filha chorava no banco de trás do carro que ele mal conseguia conduzir. E completamente desnorteado, apenas um pensamento em meio àquele terror parecia fazer sentido: Ele faria Pansy pagar por aquilo e se vingaria acabando com a vida dela usando suas próprias mãos.


End file.
